smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Icarus (Episode)
|season=Season 10 |episode=11 (207 in total) |air_date=December 10, 2010 |previous_episode= |next_episode= }} "Icarus" is the eleventh episode in the tenth season of Smallville, and the two hundred-seventh episode overall. It aired on December 10, 2010. Summary The VRA is in full effect and things take an unfortunate turn of events after the tries to stop a mugging but is attacked by citizens for being a super hero. discovers that the civilians who attacked Oliver were all marked with a darkness tattoo. and Stargirl return to help Clark deal with Slade's re-emergence after he kidnaps . Recap At the jewelry store, Clark waits for Lois and checks on the ring in his pocket, planning to propose over a romantic dinner. Lois shows up for the date a little late, but Clark tells her she's "right on time -- for you." He offers to take her to dinner at a fancy new restaurant. She tells him there's a six-month waiting list. He tries to usher her inside and she, not realizing he already has a table ready, resists the offer once she sees VRA propaganda all over the street. Wanting to get Clark away from anti-vigilante protesters, she suggests they head back home. Realizing how stubborn she can be, he pretends to have to run off for a situation that needs saving and calls Lois from the nearby, their special phone booth. Answering the phone, Lois asks him if he was able to save the day and he tells her to look up. The entire street begins raining white rose petals. She turns to see Clark walking toward her and he tells her that she doesn't make it easy to ask a simple question, but that's what he loves about her. Clark tells her she is the woman he loves and wants to spend the rest of his life with and, bending to one knee, asks her to marry him. She happily says yes without hesitation, and they share a passionate kiss. At the Daily Planet, the VRA has tightened security and everyone is going through metal detectors and searches. After unsuccessfully trying to call Oliver to tell him her good news, Lois tries flashing her engagement ring to several people who do not notice. When she gets to her desk, Lois receives a letter from Chloe that congratulates her on the engagement, and a necklace to use as her "something borrowed". She remembers a previous conversation she had with Chloe at the Talon before she left for Egypt and before Chloe disappeared, in which she asked Chloe how her and Oliver's relationship worked what with his heroic responsibilities considered. When Chloe asked what Lois really wanted to know, Lois asked her why Lana and Clark never really worked out. Chloe smiled and told her that it was because Lana wasn't the one fated to be in Clark's life. As Lois gazes at Chloe's necklace, Cat walks up to Lois, spots the engagement ring, and assumes that Lois is pregnant. Lois tells her if she starts that rumor, she'll knock her out. Cat talks about how her marriage train-wrecked and undermines Lois by saying she'll need to work on her domestic skills. Tess walks in and Cat blurts out that Lois is going to be the new Mrs. Clark Kent. Tess tells her she hopes it won't interfere with her work and dismisses Cat. She tells Lois that since the VRA is boosting security, so is Watchtower, and that Lois needs to be there to upgrade her retinal scan clearance that night. When Lois shows up at Watchtower, she finds Clark there, who is also surprised about the new security measures. When they walk through the doors, they are surprised to find that they're being thrown an engagement party by Tess, Oliver, Carter, Courtney, and Emil. During the party, Oliver says he won't be coming to the wedding, since the public looks down on him as a vigilante, but Clark asks Oliver to be his best man, which Oliver proudly accepts. Carter jokes to Clark that the only thing he has to do in planning the wedding is nod his head a lot. In a private moment between the two of them, Carter comforts Oliver and says he is sorry about the loss of Chloe and knows that losing her is hardest in moments like these, to which Oliver is appreciative. Oliver then proposes a toast and congratulates Clark and Lois, saying that he, along with everyone else in the room, knew even before they did that they were destined to be together. On his way home, Oliver is attacked by civilians while trying to stop a mugger. They beat him until Carter and Courtney arrive and push Ollie's attackers off of him. Courtney calls the Cosmic Rod to her and she, Carter and Oliver disappear in a flash of light. At the farm, Clark and Lois reminisce about their engagement party and Lois muses about whether or not she'll adopt the Kent name when they get married. She turns on the news and they learn about Oliver resisting a citizens' arrest and causing a riot, which the news reporter refers to as a terrorist attack from the vigilantes. Lois urges Clark to go help, handing him his Blur attire. Meanwhile, Tess is confronted by Cat for not running the story about Oliver and the VRA, but Tess dismisses her. A government agent then arrives to bring Tess in for questioning. Emil is at work when the government comes for him as well. A tactical squad then raids the Kent farm searching for Lois, but she is not there. Clark meets Oliver, Courtney, and Carter at Watchtower and wonders why they didn't call him for help when things went badly. When a news broadcast shows Slade still alive and inciting public unrest by saying the vigilantes mutilated him, everyone realizes how bad it's about to get. Clark determines that they'll all have to go underground, with Courtney going back to school, Carter moving into retirement, and Clark and Oliver disappearing altogether. Clark decides that in order to protect what secrets they have left, they will have to shut down Watchtower until things are safe for the heroes. After reading a government ad demanding information about the heroes, Lois walks into an elevator at the Daily Planet. Lt. Trotter confronts her and brings her in for questioning. While they are all sitting together briefly, Lois tries to text Clark, but Tess and Emil silently inform her that their phones have been bugged. Trotter interrogates Emil, Lois, and Tess separately at the Daily Planet, but none of them give her the answers she's looking for, much to her frustration. Lois, locked away in Tess' office, finds Tess' secret exit slide and begins to make her escape, while Emil and Tess are sent to a warehouse, presumably to be executed. Clark heads to Slade's office with Oliver and Carter. They learn there that Slade has an operation codenamed Icarus, which has tapped video surveillance and phone lines in Metropolis and Smallville for the locations of all the superheroes, their associates, family members, friends, sidekicks, partners and allies to take them down. Oliver reveals that all the people, including Slade, the muggers, angry civilians, VRA agents and SWAT teams are controlled by Darkseid. Carter then says Darkseid has come to Earth before, but he managed to defeat him during the most horrific events in human history. Clark then says Darkseid has returned and that the heroes are the key to defeating him and they must start by taking down Slade. Lois runs into Cat Grant while trying to escape and Cat, assuming Lois knows something, tries to drag her back to be interrogated. Lois pleads with Cat that the heroes are not the bad guys, to which Cat asks her why she should change her entire beliefs. Lois simply suggests that she re-evaluate her definition of a hero. She explains to her that she knows the Blur has saved Cat on two different occasions and begs her to think of her son, and what kind of hero she would want him to believe in. A soldier approaches and Lois hides, begging Cat to give her an opening to escape. Cat decides to lie to Sgt. Garcia by telling him she had not seen Lois, but she would tell him if she did. After he leaves, Lois thanks Cat, who tells her that Slade and his men are planning to attack the heroes by going through all of Oliver's files in his office. At the warehouse, Clark arrives and saves Tess and Emil by defeating Garcia and Trotter in a brief battle. He asks them where Lois is, but their silence makes him realize they have no idea and she's still missing. At LuthorCorp Tower, Lois sneaks in, but is attacked by Slade, who puts a pistol to her head. Lois says they can talk it out and Slade decides not to shoot her, but she smashes a glass on his head. He grabs her and throws her against a table, temporarily knocking her out. Carter crashes through the window in full Hawkman gear. Slade shoots him, but the bullets deflect off his armor. As Lois wakes up, Slade takes out a sword and battles Carter, who is armed with a mace. Slade cuts through one of the gas pipes and the vented gas blinds Carter, which allows Slade to mortally wound him by stabbing him in the back. The gas tanks explode, lighting Carter's wings on fire. He is protected although stunned and Slade disappears in the flames as the room explodes around them. Although he is unharmed by the flames, the concussion of the blast knocks Lois out of the window and seconds later, Carter leaps out the window after her, his wings engulfed in flames. Outside in Metropolis, Clark encounters Slade and is surprised to see him alive. Slade says that he is beyond death's stroke now. Clark asks him where Carter and Lois are. Clark tries to reason with Slade, saying that he wonders how Slade went so wrong and that he knows Slade once had a family too. Slade counters that although a soldier might serve the people, he can never love them. Slade states that it is ironic how he named the operation Icarus and that he watched Carter fall from the sky with his wings in flames. Clark asks what happened to Lois and Slade says Carter and she are both dead. Clark gets angry and accuses him of lying, but Slade counters that he'd do whatever it takes. An infuriated Clark traps Slade in the Phantom Zone, using a new crystal of El. Clark then heads to where Carter lays dying on the ground. Carter jokes that he has something that belongs to Clark, and Clark discovers Lois alive, enveloped in Carter's wings. Lois is shaken by his sacrifice for her and tries to go for help, but he tells her that it is his time and dying means he can be with Shayera again. He consoles a grief-stricken Clark, saying that this is what heroes do. Carter says he is sorry he can't fight Darkseid along with Clark and the heroes, but after looking thoughtfully at Lois, says that he has all the help he needs. Carter also tells Clark to hold onto Lois, because he won't be able to do what's necessary if there's an emptiness in his heart. In Egypt, Clark, Lois, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Stargirl, Cyborg, Impulse, Aquaman, Zatanna, and John Jones attend Carter's funeral and bury him next to his wife Shayera. As the heroes stand over Carter and Shayera's graves in respect, a mysterious white pyramid object rises out of Carter's tomb and flashes a blinding light, which renders the entire team unconscious. Cast Starring * * * * /Green Arrow Guest Starring * * /Black Canary * /Stargirl * /Hawkman * * Co-Starring * Uncredited * * /Martian Manhunter * /Impulse * /Aquaman * * /Cyborg Notes * Antagonist: * This is the final mid-season finale of . * Lois and Clark become engaged in this episode. * Clark asks Oliver to stand in as his best man at his wedding. * appears in new footage for the first time since in an unused scene from the cutting room floor featuring Lois and Chloe. Mack is uncredited for the appearance. * Chloe made her second communication since her departure after by sending a letter to Lois. * A scene from is used when Clark crashes the door of the Daily Planet basement. * Hawkman is killed by Slade Wilson in this episode. He is taken back to Egypt and buried alongside his wife . * Carter reveals that has been to Earth on multiple occasions in the past, most notably during The Spanish Inquisition and World War II. He also says that he was part of driving the darkness away every time. * Carter's fight with Slade Wilson is reminiscent of the one they share during a battle in Identity Crisis. * This is the third time that Clark has proposed to someone, the first being in , and the second being in . * Hawkman's funeral attendees are: , , , , , , , , , and . * transports Slade to the using a new . The old Crystal of El was last seen and destroyed in by . The new crystal seems capable of transporting more than just escaped Phantom wraiths. Clark probably made this crystal during his training with between Doomsday and . * Hawkman's wife, , had her helmet, staff, and casket placed beside Hawkman. * After the explosion in , Clark asks Slade how he survived the blast. Slade responds by saying "Survive? Lets just say the reaper can swing his sickle at me, but I'm beyond death's stroke now." Deathstroke is the name Slade Wilson is known by in the comic books. * predicted that the time of his death was near to in the episode . * It is unknown as to whether Impulse, John Jones, Zatanna, Aquaman or Cyborg were played by their respective actors, but it is unlikely as none of them were credited for the episode, and no facial shots of them were seen. However counting the cameos as returning characters, it gives this episode the largest guest cast in the show's history. * Although most of their faces were not seen, Icarus is the first episode since to show the full at the same place at the same time. * Clark makes mention of Slade once having a family and losing them. This could be reference to his wife Adeline, and his children Joseph (AKA Jericho), Grant (AKA Ravager) and Rose (AKA Ravager). * The way uses his armored wristbands to deflect Slade's bullets is similar to how Wonder Woman does the same thing using her magic bracelets. * This episode shows the unmasked faces of Impulse, Aquaman, Hawkman and Stargirl. This indicates that their super-hero identities are public knowledge now. Green Arrow has already gone public with his identity, while Supergirl's secret identity involves a disguise different from her natural look. Zatanna meanwhile is a performing magician, which could imply a lack of secret identity should she have used her powers for public heroics. Black Canary's picture meanwhile is only a sketch showing her with short hair and her mask-like face paint, implying that her secret identity remains secret. The Blur picture meanwhile is only the symbol, which shows that Clark's identity remains a secret or that his enemies have opted not to reveal it yet, for unknown reasons. For some reason, and are not listed. ** Though, dialogue suggest that Hawkman's and Stargirl's identities are still secret. So, the unmasked images could have been a goof by the props department. One noteworthy example of a mistake on the wanted poster is Kara listed as "Supergirl", rather than her current superhero alias: "the Maiden of Might". * Clark and Chloe are the only main characters to appear in every mid-season finale. * Oddly, although Carter claimed that several of his old companions from the are still alive and with children of their own, none of them attend his funeral, as one would expect. This leaves into question whether or not he managed to convince any of the old JSA members to rejoin. * This episode marks the first time, the has been mentioned. In the comics, the Earth-Two Clark Kent started working as a reporter for the Daily Star in 1938. He later became its Editor-In-Chief. * The VRA is shown to have files on Tess Mercer, Lois Lane and Emil Hamilton. On the file for Lois Lane, and Samuel Troupe are listed under relatives. In the comics, Samuel Troupe is Ron's son with . Continuity * In 's , Lois and Clark posed as an engaged couple and now they really are engaged. * Clark finally gets to give Lois the engagement ring he's had in his pocket since in . * Clark calls Lois from their special phone booth, which was last visited by Lois in . * The VRA, last referenced in , has been pushed into full effect. * , last seen in , returns and is finally convinced toward at least a more objective stance toward heroes. * , who was last seen in , and , who was last seen during the video conference featured in , return. * , , , and all make brief cameos since their last appearances. This is the final series appearance for all of them. * This is the 13th and final appearance of . He is the 6th most frequently seen recurring character in the series after , , , , and . He also appeared in more episodes than series regular . * Lois gets a letter from Chloe congratulating her on her engagement to Clark which reminds her of a brief discussion she had with Chloe prior to Lois' departure to Egypt in a deleted scene from . * While being held captive by the VRA in Tess' office, Lois discovers Tess' secret passage exit that Tess herself used in . * This episode marks the second time the office in LuthorCorp has been destroyed; the first time was in . * Lois works to convince Cat that heroes are good by explaining to her that the Blur has saved her life several times. The first two instances were in when Clark saved her from and the third was in when he protected her from being vaporized by Lois who had been possessed by at the time. * Clark enlisted Carter's help in watching over Lois while she was in Egypt in . His last act of saving her life fulfills that request. * Chloe saw that Clark and Lois were going to become engaged when she put on the back in . *This episode marks the 5th appearance of 's Red Leather Jacket/Blue T-Shirt Blur outfit. It was previously seen in , , , and . *This is the 11th episode of the season and 5th and final of an annual/unofficial tradition where the 11th episode of each season introduces a new character(s), a new hero team, or has returning superhero guests. This episode only has a returning super guest cast consisting of , , , , , , , & . *This episode has the most active superheros Clark, Oliver, Chloe, Impulse, Aquaman, Cyborg, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Zatanna, Hawkman, & Stargirl. * was last seen in . Homage To Previous Seasons * Clark meets Lois in front of the wedding jewelry store that they had pretended to be shopping for wedding ring to catch a stalker who was preying upon happily engaged couples in 's . * Clark proposes to Lois in front of their special that Lois first developed a relationship with The Blur in 's . * Lois being held for questioning by the government about her relationship with the Blur is similar to 's . * Carter flying down after Lois is very similar to Clark rescuing in 's . * Hawkman is stabbed in the back by a sword from Slade much like Dr. Fate was killed by Icicle in 's . * Clark attends Carter's funeral, as Carter was someone he considered to be a father figure who helped him move closer towards fulfilling his destiny; first it was in 's then in 's and Jor-El in 's Kandor. Locations * ** Phone Booth ** ** ** ** * ** *** ** *** * Quotes : : (proposing marriage to Lois) You don't make it easy to ask a simple question. But that's what makes you...you. The woman I want to spend my life with. The woman that I love. Lois Lane, will you marry me? : : (After a long pause) Yes. : : (upon seeing Lois' engagement ring) Oh, my God. Lois Lane. Are you expecting? : : Spread that rumor, and you can expect my fist in your face. : : Clark, come on. Now the whole world thinks I'm a terrorist. I mean, that's not exactly something you want on your Fortune 500 bio or at your wedding, so... : : Well, that's too bad, 'cause I was just about to invite you to be my best man. You're the guy who stands next to me on the worst days of my life. And I want you there for the best one, too. : : Hey, I -- you kidding? Absolutely. Thank you. (shakes Clark's hand) : : All I can say is when it comes to planning the wedding, just nod. A lot. : : Well, you would know, right? I mean, you married Shayera, what, a hundred times now? : : Well, I've heard of relationships that withstand the test of time, but that's remarkable. Oh, or not, I suppose. For you. : : Even though I married Shayera a hundred times, I had to lose her that many, as well. Now, I know I don't usually get all warm and fuzzy, but I am sorry. About . : : You're not gonna hug me now, are you? : : I'll get you help. Okay? : : No. It's too late. Hey. I'm a pro at dying, remember? : : I should have been there, Carter. I'm sorry. : : Can't always be you, Clark. This is all our fight. Listen. Listen! This is what we do. And my passing means I'll be with Shayera again. : : I owe you so much, I don't even know how to begin to thank you. : : You just did. You hold on to her. Because there has to be a balance, Clark. We can't do what we have to do if there's an emptiness in our hearts. Remember that. : : I will. I promise. : : Oh, I am sorry I won't be able to help you fight the darkness. (looks at Lois) But you have all the help that you need. Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 10 Episodes